Locked in a Hotel Room
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: crack fic for ThatCatstabber. What happens when Temari no Kaze, and Sauske Uchiha are locked in a hotel room together? Rated m for sexual Suggestions.


**Alright my first one-shot! This is for the all amazing Cat-sama lol and he is the only one who will understand the TemxSasu pairing x3 I know they're both ooc and I don't like Sauske, but I like my fics, so, NO FLAMERS!**

Temari huffed. Sometimes, she hated her little brothers. It was their fault she was sitting here in a looked hotel room with the most Angsty stupid, chicken-butt-headed Oto nin on earth. The Oto nin she was glaring at sat on the couch, his arms crossed behind his head, red and black eyes closed tightly. Temari scowled, not only was she locked in here with Konah's traitor, BUT he ignored her too! Truthfully, Sauske Uchiha wasn't ignoring the pretty blonde Sun nin, but he was quelling his furry at his annoying ex blonde teammate, who had somehow knocked him out and locked him in this hotel room with Temari.

'Look you jackass, we need to find a way out of here." Temari growled at Sauske, the latter opened one black laced red eye.

'There are Chakra seals along each wall, window and door our only chance of escape is when the blonde Dobe and your brothers let us out." His voice was a monotone as always. Temari huffed and looked around,

'My fan!? Where the hell is my fan?" Temari started panicking and turning around.

'Temari. Temari…" Sauske sighed and stood up, and walked over to Temari, grabbed her shoulders and held her still,

'They took our weapons when they knocked us out. My katana is gone too. Don't freak out." Sauske said in a low calming voice. He knew Temari could probably still summon that weasel and make it claw his face off, and he wanted her calm so she wouldn't do that. He didn't have enough chakra to summon Mandra, he had already tried. Temari blushed darkly and looked at Sauske, her mouth open a little. Sauske was lot bigger than her, and she wasn't used to that, Kankuro was shorter than her, and Gaara was all around small. Sauske let go of Temari, a blush darkening hi cheeks only slightly at how pretty Temari was. E smiled a bit, she reminded him a little of Sakura's sprit, but was a lot prettier than the annoying pinkie.

"Oh…oh kay." Temari looked a little confused and sat down next to Sauske. The latter opened one eye and looked at her; she had leaned back with her eyes closed. He let his gaze travel her form from her pale neck, her pretty face, down her body. He smirked softly, she was a prize.

"You know, Temari, your very pretty, have you ever had a boyfriend, or more?" Sauske asked. Temari blushed darkly,

"No, my brothers scare a lot of guys off. And I guess a lot of the men in Suna only see that I am the Kazekage's sister, and one of the youngest Jounnen, and the last guy to get drunk around me was hospitalized for a month." Temari shrugged, "Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom." Temari stood up and hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door, and locked it. She leaned against the door and slid down. What was the Oto nin playing at? Asking about her personal life? He frowned, then realized he had a glint of interest in his eye when he looked at her.

"Oh... my… kami…" She whispered. She realized Sauske's interest in her, and it struck a fear deep into her. She hoped her brothers would let her out before anything bad happened. He was the Snake Sannin now; he could hurt her badly if she didn't do what he wanted her to do. She growled and pushed down the fear, how dare he? She stood up and walked out of the bathroom, and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Sauske,

'What are you playing at?" she growled. Sauske was bewildered, girls were so strange… he raised an eyebrow at her,

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked about my personal life, and look t me funny, then ignore me!" Temari shirked.

"Hn." Sauske closed his eyes.

'Like that!" Temari growled and crossed her arms. Suddenly, Sauske was in front of her, trapping her against the wall behind her, his Sharingan eyes half lidded as he smiled at her,

'Shh, little Suna Kunochi. I don't plan on hurting you." Sauske smirked Temari reached into her weapons bag slowly, glad to find her brother's hadn't removed her pepper spray. Sauske put one hand over hers and took the pepper spray out of it, "That won't be necessary." He smiled and then he did the UN thinkable,

He kissed her. Temari went limp with surprise, giving Sauske the chance to wrap his arms around her waist, and with that, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his soft black hair.

**Outside the window:**

'I told you it would work!" Naruto smirked. He sat in a tree next to Gaara and Kankuro.

"I don't know if I like it, even if it did work." Gaara narrowed his washed teal eyes.

"One thing about Sauske-kun is he protects what he loves, and if he loves Temari, she'll never be hurt again." Naruto grew serious at that then glanced back into the window, 'Ok!" he looked worried and stood in front of Gaara and Kankuro, 'Who wants ramen? Lunch on me!"

"Alright." Kankuro jumped out of the tree, understanding why Naruto wanted out of there **now**, and he dragged Gaara with him, ignoring the urge to look back in the window, because he did not want to see what Naruto had seen.


End file.
